Pokemon : The New Frontier
by PhenomAnimal
Summary: A New Era Of Bigger,Badder Pokemon Have Arrived An Only 2 People On Earth Can Stop Them From Blowing Earth Up!
1. Chapter 1 : New Frontier

Chapter 1 : Pokemon : New Frontier  
  
Prologue : Ava is a 10 year old girl who ran away from home because her parents wouldn't let her become a Pokemon trainer...so she ended up stealing a Pokedex, 25pokeballs,pokefood,food, an a pokemon that was newly discovered.  
  
  
Ava started running down Pallet Town furious at her parents an Prof. Gale (Prof. Oak is dead) since they wouldn't let her become a trainer, so she ran down route 1 to find a place to hide.............................................................  
  
"Phew!", said Ava " I lost my parents...huh?...where am I? *Ava looked for a sign...an spotted one*  
  
( Straight - Venga Town , Down - Pallet Town , Left - Black Sea , Right - Zaren Dojo )  
  
"Hmm,.....Where to go?....How About Black Sea Pokemon?...Oh yeah I forget what type of pokemon you are?..  
hmm, *gets out pokedex* hmm now how to work this thing?....OK! here we go. *Pokedex turns on*  
  
  
*Pokedex says : "Hello Ava! I'm Pokedex Version 9.2, what do you need me to do?..."  
  
Ava : Hmm...Ok, Well I need to know what this pokemon's name is..can you tell me?  
  
*Pokedex says : Name : Pyran, Type : Fire, Attacks : MagmaBlast : Slash : Pyro  
  
Ava : ThankYou..well off we go Pyran   
  
Pyran : Pyra! Pyra! *Pyra sneezed an started a fire.*  
  
Ava : Ahhh! *Ava tried putting out the fire*  
  
*Out of no-where a boy with a new pokemon made it put out the fire*  
  
????? : Ha!Ha! Look at that puny Pyran!....  
  
Ava : Grrr! Well Lets See How puny He Is In A Battle!.....  
  
* A fierce battle erupts *  
  
Ava : Pyran pokevolve NOW!  
  
Pyran : Pyran! Pyran! * Pyran morphs into a huge beast*  
  
Pyrosaur : *breathes flames out of his mouth an nose* Pryo!! *a giant echo emits*  
  
????? : Well pretty amazing for the 2nd level..my Aquarius is at level 3 so lets see you stop him!  
  
*Pyrosaur shoots Magma all over Aquarius, Aquarius gets burn poison..Aquarius can't attack for 2 turns how awful that must be....tsk tsk tsk!*  
  
Ava : HaHa! Pyrosaur Pokevolve NOW!  
  
*Pyrosaur goes straight from level 2 to level 4*  
  
*PyroKing blows up Aquarius into level 0 (an egg)*  
  
Ava : Omg? Will Your Pokemon be all right?  
  
????? : Yes, an my name is Goten...I wanna be the worlds best trainer...Oh sorry I forgot.  
  
*Goten gives Ava ?10,000 (thats $100,000) an...an egg with a leaf sign on it*  
  
Goten : That egg is an unknown pokemon when it hatches you'll be the first to see it, so take good care of it!  
  
Goten : Oh Yeah! Do you want my cell number?  
  
Ava : Sure...Mine is 555-7733  
  
Goten : Mine Is 555-7711 I got the 1st number in Pallet Town  
  
Ava : I got the 3rd an my friend got 2nd, but I ran away  
  
Goten : Why cause your parents wouldn't let you be a trainer, thats what happened to me!  
  
Ava : Me too! My name is Ava Monet Yojia  
  
Goten : My name is Goten Michael Hojika  
  
Ava : Well?...I better be off cause there are 4 islands to conquer  
  
Goten : Well I'll see you in Jojii City! Bye! * Goten runs off*  
  
Ava : Huh?..What Does he mean Jojii City?...Ohh! The Dojo leader duhh!  
  
*Ava continues on her journey an wins 4 badges from Venga Town , Cerulean Village , Kojii Town , Dojii Town , an now she can enter Jojii town after 2 months of fighting with a level 27 PyroKing an now she can fight the master trainer of Veran Island..To Ava this is a dream come true.......*  
  
Brokk : Onite use Obliteration-Binder!  
  
Ava : PyroKing use Heatwave on yourself to raise your body temperature to 4,500degrees  
  
*PyroKing uses his move while Onite tries to crush him, but Onite gets burnt an loses control of his attack an crushes the stadium...*  
  
* Ava's egg hatches an reveals a Water/Plant type pokemon called Shrub who is born lvl 30*  
  
Ava : Maybe Shrub can constrict Onite...its worth a try.......Shrub CONSTRICT Onite NOW!  
  
*Shrubs move fails, but then Shrub squirts Onite with a BubbleBeam, Onite then falls to the ground am falls asleep, Brokk is in shock an thanked Ava for stopping his pokemon*  
  
Brokk : ThankYou If You didn't stop him we couldv'e all been crushed *Brokk gives up his Veran Badge to Ava plus ?100,000  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...........Chapter 2 : Ava's Loss 


	2. Chpter 2 : Ava's Loss

As we last left off Ava beat Brokk an now has 5 badges an 2 pokemon....Lets start the next chapter...............  
  
Chapter 2 : Ava's Loss  
  
  
Ava was walking thru the woods when magma appeared from the ground...a giant rumble shook the ground an split the ground in half by Ava...all of a sudden a giant bird appeared, Ava wondered what it could be? So she used her pokedex.  
  
Pokedex : Name : Flamdra "A Legendary Bird Type"  
  
Ava thought, "Woah! A real legendary animal in front of me...I wonder if I should capture it??...hmmm?  
  
*Flamdra shot magma at Ava but suddenly PyroKing came out an blocked it with his MagmaShield, so then Ava ordered PyroKing to evolve 1 level with her pokevice * PyroKing changed into a 25foot all monster at lvl 50, which was 25lvl's to weak to hurt Flamdra, so then Ava sent out Shrub to evolve..so Shrub evolved into ShrubBlu which was a water type with 1 earth attack, Ava ordered ShrubBlu to attack Flamdra so SB did*  
  
*SB shot a water net out of its mouth an caught Flamdra, then SB made the net shrink into a waterball ( used to hold pokemon prisoners for a while to weaken them) an that weakened Flamdra to lvl 30 where Ava caught it. Ava called Prof. Dale an told him that she caught Flamdra an found a pokemon called Shrub an said there attacks, an types, an lvl's, even after all the enjoyment Prof. Dale made her send back PyroKing to him, she was sad cuz PyroKing was just reached lvl 65 an SB was only 45 an Flamdra was 45 too.*  
  
Ava : No fair now I have 2 pokemon an there both weak as crap, Darn It! these 2 pokemon are worthless to me I wish i had a better way to use these to pokemon.......hmmm?.  
  
*Ava enters the store in Gokaya Village*  
  
Salesman : Sorry to interrupt you but I overheard you...I know what you can do!  
  
Ava : What turn them into cards?  
  
Salesman : Yes! With This Machine You Can Its Free!  
  
Ava : Hmm?... Well heres my ShrubBlu  
  
Salesman : Oh My Gosh! ShrubBlu I Have the card of that its worth over ?10,000,000 ( 100mil dollars)  
  
Ava : Your Kidding? What Do You want it?  
  
Salesman : Yes! I'll Pay ?100,000,000 ( 1bil dollars)  
  
Ava : No way? are you serious?  
  
*salesman shakes his head yes*  
  
Salesman : You could buy a house, car,anything you wanted an lots of it!  
  
Ava : well i'll take 500million deal?  
  
Salesman : Deal! *hands money*  
  
Ava : Ok..Now I want 25 cans of pokefood, 5 milks,5 eggs, an 5 cd's  
  
ShopClerk : That totals to?.....?10,000  
  
*Ava hands the money an gets her items in her back pack, an discovers shes got a radio for free*  
  
"FREE RADIO? NO WAY? THANK YOU!", says Ava screaming.  
  
*Ava goes to the bike store an buys a motor scooter for 10k, then rides home*  
  
Ava's Mom : Ava where were you? an whats all that stuff you got??  
  
Ava : here mom *ava hands all the food she got an the radio an cd's*  
  
Shirlee : Ava where did u get all the money for this stuff?  
  
Ava : I sold my ShrubBlu for 500mil *Ava hands her 480mil to her mom*  
  
Shirlee : Oh My Gosh! Ava you weren't lying...Mike come here! NOW!  
  
Mike : What Mom? what the heck? where did all that money come from?  
  
Shirlee : Ava found a SB an sold it for 500mil an now were rich an can buy what we always wanted an RV! 


	3. Chapter 3 : Luck!

Ava decided to use her dad's old teleporter to teleport to Kokiru Island to save the pokemon from   
annilation... on her way there Ava found a new opponent...........  
  
  
Rico : Charmeleon use Firehazard!  
  
Ava : Flamdra use FireHazard also!...  
  
*Flamdra an Charmeleon clash an clash but there lvl's keep rising to the same*  
  
Ava : Flamdra use HeatWave to raise the temperature to 10,000degree's around the field!  
  
Rico : Your crazy! you'll start a fire! Return Charmeleon! *Charmeleon goes into his card*  
  
Ava : Nooo! You can't quit now my Flamdra's lvl is 1550  
  
Rico : Ok try this on for size....*Rico releases Omni*  
  
Ava : Wha??? 2500atk? No Way?.....  
  
Rico : Only trainers who beat Cassie can get an Omni. An I'm 1 of the 3  
  
Ava : What only 2 left? I have to find Cassie!  
  
Rico : Well...Ok she lives on Koojika Island.  
  
Ava : there's no such thing!....huh?...woah?...a whole new continent appeared,and an island??  
  
Rico : See what happens when you add magic!  
  
*Rico loses them match an gives Ava $10,000 an his phonenumber*  
  
*Ava walks along NokaPath for 15minutes then spots a camping site*  
  
Tollman : Will you be staying here?  
  
Ava : Yes please?  
  
Tollman : ?5,000 please??  
  
Ava : why so much?  
  
Tollman : you get a tent with food,spa,training,tournaments,an capturing wild pokemon.  
  
Ava : awesome... *gives ?5000*  
  
(Ava finds her tent an see's how big it is, its got an oven,tv,bed,table,chairs,  
microwave,computer,fridge,plenty of food an candy plus a couple guides)  
  
Ava : Go Pyran! *releases Pyran* Pyran are you hungry?  
  
Pyran : Pyra! Pyra!  
  
Ava : Ok then..*feeds some candy an apples to Pyran* Hmm?...what to eat?  
  
Computer : Pizza,Steak,Nachoes,Tacos,Chicken,Sandwich,Hamburger,Hotdog....etc.  
  
Ava : Woah? talking computer? well i'll have the Hamburger an fries with a Yero (pepsi like  
drink) please?  
  
Computer : Ok....*hands food* well press ACTIVATE to wake me up. *shuts down*  
  
Ava : Ok lets go find us some pokemon...hmm hey where are my 3 pokemon??..Oh theres Pyran  
  
*all of a sudden screaming an crying noises are happening everywhere*  
  
Ava : Huh?? Flamdra! Thundra! STOP IT NOW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Ava turns the 2 back into cards, then goes an comforts the people*  
  
Ava : I am so sorry!  
  
Person1 : Its Ok. You should think about turning those to back to there 1st form...  
  
Ava : Huh? they have a lower form??..?  
  
Person1 : Yes they do an my name is Kyle, the 1st form for Thundra is Bolt an the 1st form  
for Flamdra is Pyro...there 1st forms are 2000atk an 1900def.  
  
Ava : HUH? my 2 birds are at 1550atk each!..how is that possible?..  
  
Kyle: well did you weaken them? or find them in an egg?  
  
Ava : well I weakened Flamdra down to 30atk an I found Thundra at lvl 30  
  
Kyle : No wonder why there so weak?..my Mothma could wipe them both out in 1 hit! *haha*  
  
Ava : whats Mothma's atk?  
  
Kyle : 2600atk an 2500def I found Mothma at this lvl  
  
?? : what a weak Mothma!~  
  
Kyle : huh? who said that?  
  
?? : Lets battle an see whose is weaker!~Right here right now!  
  
Kyle : YOUR ON!~Lets bet 40,000 zaro's! (thats what ? stands for)  
  
?? : Ok...but I'll place 100,000,000 zaro's!  
  
*so the battle begins with 2 Mothma's, a battle of the titans,ok so not titans*  
  
Ki : Mothma attack Mothma  
  
Kyle : Mothma use your secret weapon *Kyle's Mothma goes into a cocoon*  
  
Kyle : HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHa!!  
  
Ki : whats so funny? Mothma attack the cocoon!  
  
*Mothma breaks enemy Mothma's cocoon, an finds a big surprise!*  
  
Ki : Ahhhh! No Way! KingMoth? with 3000atk an 2650def!~  
  
Kyle : haha KM obliterate Mothma.  
  
*KM kills Mothma an wins 100,000,000 zaro's, Ava applauds an when no one looks takes an  
egg from Kyle with an eye sign on it....what a mena thing to do*  
  
Kyle : where is my egg? AAAVVVVAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! I trusted you!  
  
*Ava runs off an stays at Kouka Inn an finds that the egg she stole was a rare Abra* 


	4. Chapter 4 : A New Beginning

Chapter 4 : Ava's Partner  
  
  
Ava stays at Kouka Inn an pays her fee of 1200zaro's, but to her surprise its paid for..  
but who coulda paid for her?...well in this chapter we'll find out..........  
  
Ava : Hmm..?..who woulda paid for this...?....  
  
???? : I paid for it!~ sorry if I scared you for a minute...I'm Kris  
  
Ava : Oh so its you...my neighbor from Pallet Town...I never knew your name.  
  
Kris : well ya do now, your the big hero in Pallet Town..you gonna save this island all alone?  
well I should help you I have something that can help...*releases Frost*  
  
Ava : yea its Frost what is your point?  
  
Kris : Ahem!~ Frost Pokevolve! *Frost evovles into Icedra*  
  
Ava : Oooh I really need him...Well watch this...*releases Thundra an Flamdra*  
  
Kris : Ooh sweet we can beat TeamRocket with these 3 pokemon,especially since i have cards that  
can raise those 3 up by 3500atk an 2000def.  
  
Ava : Hmm? is it permanent?  
  
Kris : I'm think so..but I don't wanna fuse them cuz I can raise my Icedra as high as SacredLegend  
  
Ava : Lets join forces an stop TeamRocket from wiping out the pokemon on this island!  
  
Kris : Ok..but first I need to go find us a teleporter.   
  
Kris : Ok...well here is a special card....*ta-da* Egg Hatcher  
  
Ava : But don't you need it?  
  
Kris : Nope I have an extra 1, plus I have a lvlraiser card that raises my Ice pokemon 1500atk  
  
Ava : What about Fire an Thunder?  
  
Kris : well you can have them 'til we beat TeamRocket for good!  
  
Ava : That can't take to long can it?  
  
Kris : Like 1 year or more..so are you in? or out?  
  
Ava : I'm in...but let me try out my Egg Hatcher  
  
Kris : Well you have to find an egg first...why not look in the woods  
  
*Ava goes an looks in the woods an comes back with 3 eggs,Psychic,Thunder,Water*  
  
Ava : Hmm?..how to make this thing work...?  
  
*Ava sees a line going thru the back of the eggs so she swipers the card thru the water egg*  
  
Ava : Woah? *A baby frog appears, but it morphs 5 seconds later* Woah??...  
  
Kris : Its a PoliFrog , a newly discovered species that only 1 has been seen by prof. dale!  
  
Ava : PoliFrog pokevovle! *swipes evolution card thru pokevice, PoliFrog grows taller*  
  
Kris : lemme check my pokedex....*Pokedex : ToadKing ATK - 3000 DEF - 3000*  
  
Ava : woah? strong as KingMoth  
  
Kris : Well lets see how strong my Icedra is. *releases Icedra*  
  
Kris : Icedra use your Icebeam an freeze yourself! *Icedra freezes its self*  
  
Ava : Hmm..?...*releases Thundra an Flamdra* Thundra use ThunderBolt all around yourself  
an Flamdra raise your body temperature up by 5000degrees  
  
Kris : My Icedra freezes itself to make itself stronger, so i'm guessing you think that'll work  
for you?  
  
Ava : Yes! noe lets hatch my ThunderEgg *egg hatches*  
  
????? : Baaaa! Baaa!  
  
Ava : Huh? Elect how cute!  
  
Kris : Oh watch...*Ava gets shocked*...out!  
  
Ava : Ahhh! my hair *brushes hair* hmm...Elect you are a bad pokemon *turns elect back  
into a card*  
  
Kris : I'll trade you my Fire egg for your Elect.  
  
Ava : Ok......*Ava an Kis trade* hmm now to unleash the pokemon  
  
*Ava hatches the egg an a lil blob of magma appears...?*  
  
Magma : Magmaaaa! magmaaaa!  
  
Ava : Oooh what a cutie! *feeds Magma*  
  
Kris : watch out! Kris jumps on Ava*  
  
(Magma starts a fire in the tent...Ava uses ToadKing to extinguish it)  
  
Ava : Magma! pokevolve! *Magma evolves an a beast emerges out of a hardened magma egg*  
  
Kris : Ah! Its Magmar (not the old pokemon magmar) the fire master..there very hard to tame!  
  
Ava : Tch!...Magmar sit! *Magamr sits* No starting fires or your sent to the pc! *magmar  
shakes head*  
  
Kris : Tch! simpleton! I coulda done that!  
  
Ava an Kris continue on there journey but all of a sudden 2 shadows jump them!  
Could It be teamRocket,Thieves,Jokers,or POKEMON! find out next time on...  
  
Pokemon The New Frontier Chapter 5 : A New Beginning 


End file.
